


Space Cowboy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [37]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Kaidan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Nostalgia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Role Playing, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soulmates, Spurs, Thighs, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, hard and fast, practice, setting the scene, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty eight (Role Playing) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.So I've always wanted to write Kaidan as a hot and sexy cowboy, and this prompt actually gave me the opportunity to do so. ;P Kaidan convinces (or forces) the entire Normandy crew, to abandon ship as he dusts off the costume Alyss gave him for her murder mystery party years before, only this time with a twist--she is so happy about it, and sexy times ensue. ;)Shenko





	

It was quiet. Too quiet...the entirety of her crew was gone, it wasn’t like they could have vanished, but they were all gone—not even a skeleton crew was in place; for a moment, her heart sank with dread. She took a deep steadying breath. They were on the Citadel to restock and recuperate: the crew hadn't been stolen by Collectors or killed by Reapers or Cerberus, everyone was fine, they all probably decided to stretch their legs and take a bit of leave, though she wished they’d told her, even if she didn’t mind. It was stressful being here at the end of all things.  
  
She paused.  
  
What were the odds that the entire Normandy crew took unapproved leave at the _exact_ same time? Something was fishy. She found herself wandering all over the ship looking for someone...anyone else; she didn’t want to be alone, left to herself and her thoughts because she always seemed to take a turn for the worst when left to her own devices. She grimaced; the joys of war. As she walked through the darkened hangar, an odd sound caught her attention, and she cocked her head to the side, just listening for a moment at a sound she hadn't heard in a very long time...  
  
The jingle of spurs.  
  
Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t suppress the grin on her face as she spun around, biting her lower lip as she saw the sight that awaited her; if swooning had still been a thing, she would’ve swooned into his arms right then and there. She suddenly had a feeling he’d gotten rid of the entire crew, forcing some mandatory downtime so that he could seduce her like this without worry of them being interrupted by anyone. She liked the initiative. Kaidan was wearing the outfit he’d worn as Rusty Cattlebrandt at her murder mystery party three years ago, and she fanned herself with her hand, certain the temperature had just gone up several degrees.  
  
A black cowboy hat dipped low over his forehead covering his black hair that was peppered dashingly with grey around his temples, a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places and tucked into a pair of dark brown cowboy boots, complete with jangling spurs. He’d left the black button up shirt that was embroidered with light blue swirls at the shoulders hanging open this time and baring his sculpted chest. One hand was in his jeans pocket nonchalantly, as he leaned up against the wall, one foot planted against it and his other hand on the brim of his hat, tipping it towards her in greeting.  
  
Alyss’s mouth went dry.  
  
“Howdy ma’am—Miss Violynn, I do believe you told me we could make some beautiful music together. I reckon that day should be today.” The southern drawl he used made her heart palpitate in her chest.  
  
“Oh Rusty, that was so long ago...Ace’s scandal has to have died down...let’s do it. I'll go get my violin and we can start working on something.”  
  
Of course she didn’t have a violin—her instrument went down with the original Normandy when she got spaced, the shards in a shadow box by her bed...it was an excuse to drag him up to the loft and continue this little tête-à-tête in private. He barred her path, his face a hairsbreadth from hers—so close she could see the light brown flecks embedded in his dark brown eyes, a sparkle of mischief twinkling at her. She took a deep breath, his scent lingering in the air around them—the things he did to her, with just a look. He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he spoke in a low and husky rasp, heavy with desire.  
  
“I was fixin’ to start with vocals—for a duet...I’d like to hear you sing, ma’am.” He whispered.  
  
“Oh…sure.” She managed, her mind focused on the rough timbre of his voice.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Kaidan’s lips were on hers in an instant, his tongue teased the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth against his, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he brushed her chest with his, pulling him closer, because they were far too far apart for her liking, before he released her lips and bent his head to claim her neck, sucking hard. She knocked his hat up a little as he picked her up, slipping his knee between her thighs, lifting it up as he bent her backwards so she had to lean up into him and not fall, riding his thigh as it ground against her through the thin fabric of her lacy pink panties, her skirt riding up.  
  
She moaned loudly.  
  
“Just as I suspected: you have a lovely voice fit for singin’. I do believe we should test it more thoroughly.” He nuzzled her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear, the lobe disappearing between his teeth.  
  
She hummed softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin the feel of it driving her insane with longing; she pressed herself up against him, arching her hips towards his. Kaidan made a low growl in his throat, setting her back down on the floor, her hands brushing at the sides of his open button-up, pushing it off his chest and arms with her fingertips and dropping it onto the floor, fingers then hooking into the waistband of his pants, reveling in the feeling of his skin under her hands. His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him, as he slid her shirt off her body backing her against the wall, his pants, belt and boxers falling to the floor after toeing out of his boots.  
  
Kaidan bent his head and his lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her; she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. He rolled his erection, practically bulging through his pants against her pelvis, her arousal evident. Alyss draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back against the wall. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
  
“This couldn’t have been what you meant by music.” She panted, trying to keep the scenario straight in her head.  
  
“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this, Ma’am…this is exactly what I had in mind—we do make beautiful music together, and I reckon we’ve only just begun what’s gonna be a fruitful undertaking. Sing for me once more.”  
  
Dear lord how did he keep up his country singing cowboy façade when, she was ready for him to be inside her making her see stars, and could barely think straight?  
  
He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around him, her naked breasts level with his mouth; he captured one tight nipple with his teeth, tugging gently. One hand slipped between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire, as she stole his cowboy hat...he didn’t need it, and she wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, as he drove into her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair making Kaidan surge into her, sighing in delight. Alyss’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again, his spurs jingling with each thrust. Kaidan burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; he found his release first and her fingernails stung his scalp as she came practically singing his name and pulling his hair.  
  
For once she was glad of the absence of her crew.  
  
“Perfect pitch, ma’am. We’ll make a country singer of you yet, though next time we can give your violin a try.”  
  
She wanted to find out what he meant by that innuendo, but without an actual violin that would probably never happen.  
  
“You are the sexiest space cowboy I’ve ever seen.” She winked, chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back. “Remind me to ask for you to let Rusty out to play more often.”  
  
Kaidan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her, as she laughed.  
  
“Play your cards right and maybe you’ll get your wish, Miss Violynn.”


End file.
